As Love Blossoms
by Madame Padfoot
Summary: Sequel to 'As Love Dawns' * Not R yet but will be soon * Picks up where the other story leaves off - covers the first kiss and much more - hopefully - very cute and fluffy * Chapter 2 * ~ * Complete *
1. one

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is not mine I'm just borrowing it for a little while.  No money is being made from this please don't sue.

A/N: This story follows on from 'As Love Dawns' you should read that first before reading if you want to know how the characters got to this junction in their lives.

Pairing: H/D - This is SLASH if you don't like don't read.

Rating: R 

***  As Love Blossoms  ***

Lying there in what was now their bed in the head boys quarters Harry smiled to himself and involuntarily drew the sleeping body of the lithe Slytherin closer to him.  Listening to the soft even breathing of his hearts desire Harry allowed his mind to wander back to his thoughts from earlier in the day.  Closing his eyes as his mind was over come with the memories of their first intimate moments together and the actions that lead to those first tentative touches.  Breathing in Draco's scent Harry sighed as the sight of the blonde lay in a bed in the hospital wing drifted into his mind.

**~~*~~*~~**

That first night Harry had not slept but had sat watching Draco struggle against the nightmares that seemed to plague his subconscious.  As Draco fought against his demons Harry had found himself leaning over the blonde stoking his hair, whispering soothing words into his ear until he felt the other boy relax and then he returned to his seat next to the small hospital bed but never letting go of the pale slender hand.

The sight of the tortured boy had caused Harry's emotions to summersault and it was around four a.m. that Harry finally realised that he was falling in love with his age old enemy.  The rest of the night was angst filled for Harry Potter, who wondered what his friends, the school and eventually the whole of the wizarding world would make of the revelation that the boy who lived was in love with a death eater's son.  Most importantly for Harry was the issue of what if Draco didn't like boys or more specifically what if he just didn't like him.

It was a bleary eyed Harry Potter that came face to face with Madame Pomfrey at seven thirty when she came into the ward to check on her patients.  Madame Pomfrey smiled at the dark haired Gryffindor and quickly checked over the sleeping Slytherin.

Satisfied with what she found Madame Pomfrey turned to look at Harry and said, "Harry, please tell me you have not sat there all night."  Watching him nod she sighed and said, "You will be no good to anyone if your exhausted.  The sleeping potion that I gave to Draco still has a few hours left, why don't you go and get some sleep."

"I'm alright, I want to be here when he wakes up," Harry said as he stood up and stretched his tired and aching muscles.  "Please let me stay?"

Moving closer to him Madame Pomfrey placed her hand on his cheek as she nodded her head and said, "All right but you will get some sleep," and she pointed towards the next bed.  "Get some sleep Harry, I'll wake you when he wakes up."

At that moment all Harry could manage was a grateful smile and a nod as he fell onto one of the hospital beds that he himself had occupied many times during his school career.  Within moments his eyes were closed and the exhaustion of the last twelve hours over took him.

It was to soft soothing whispers that Harry's eyes drifted open a few hours later.  Turning Harry noticed a blurry figure sat beside the next bed to his, reaching for his glasses the figure came into focus and Harry smiled to see Hermione Granger.  Pushing the covers back Harry slowly sat on the edge of the bed and stretched with all the grace of a large cat that symbolised the house he belong too.  Standing he moved to the side of his best friend.

Slipping his arms around her shoulders he said, "How's he doing?"

Leaning back into the warm support she said, "He seems to be doing ok.  He woke up briefly but didn't really know where he was and Madame Pomfrey gave him some dreamless sleep potion to help with the nightmares."

Moving away from her Harry moved to sit on the edge of Draco's bed and gently stroked the soft pale cheek.  Slowly he took his eyes away from the sleeping blonde and for the first time looked his friend in the eye.  Harry watched as Hermione looked from him to the Slytherin and then back to him and smiled, at this Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

Smiling Hermione stood and this time she wrapped her arms around Harry as she said, "Everything is going to be fine, don't worry," and she kissed his forehead.  "I need to go back down to the dungeons but I'll come and check on you both later."

"Thanks," Harry said as he returned the favour and kissed her cheek.

This set the pattern for the next two days, Draco drifted between sleep and waking but never really taking in his surroundings long enough except to take more potions.  Hermione turned up and forced Harry to sleep, even Ron had taken a turn sitting with the blonde much to the horror of Professor Snape who was also a regular visitor.

Late on the evening of the second day while Harry was stood looking out of the window for a moment, Draco woke up in a panic.  The original potion that Madame Pomfrey had given him to sedate him had finally worn off completely.  Pale grey eyes opened wide, his breathing had turned to gasps as he scrambled frantically around in the bed sheets that had become twisted around his legs.  His behaviour manifested into frenzy as the shadowed figure came closer.

At the sudden sounds from the bed behind him Harry turned going into full alert mode at the sight of the terror filled face desperately trying to escape from the entangled bed linen.  In seconds Harry was beside the bewildered blonde.  Reaching out his hand Harry flinched as Draco recoiled from the touch as if it had burned him.  Trying once more to offer comfort Harry found Draco shuddering and desperately trying to escape the contact.

Harry was stunned as he watched the movements of the traumatised teenager, who was scrambling to the top of the hospital bed.  As Draco reached the top of the bed he curled into a ball against the wrought iron headboard tucking his head under his arms as if to protect it from the next blow that he was sure to come.  Snapping out of his stupor Harry realised what was happening.  Sighing he removed his hand from near the other boy.

While assessing the situation Harry noticed Madame Pomfrey coming towards them and looking up at her he waved her back.  Moving around the bed Harry came on line with Draco's body.

"Draco, it's Harry," Harry said.  "Draco, come on, look at me.  It's me, Harry Potter."

Slowly the head moved just enough for a pair of eyes to gaze above the protection of the folded arms they were hiding behind.  Again Harry's emotions ran riot at the pain and sorrow that radiated from the pale grey eyes.  As more of the face was revealed the expression etched on the chiselled features of the Slytherin glowed with anxiety, fear and pain.  

Harry couldn't connect the image of the sneering arrogant Slytherin from the past with the picture that was before him. Finally Harry comprehended what was going on and that this just wasn't about the attack in the dungeons.  That had simply been the final straw.  Not able to see Draco suffering any longer Harry moved closer.

"Draco," Harry said in a calm and gentle tone.  Getting no response he moved closer still but this time he reached for the other boys face as he spoke, "Draco, it's Harry.  I'm not going to hurt you.  I just want to help you, I promise."

Slowly Harry tilled Draco's shaking chin upwards so that their eyes could meet.

"Come on Draco, please," Harry whispered.  "I'm not going to let anything hurt you."

Draco's eyes focused on the face of the dark haired boy searching for something.  What ever it was they found it as he accepted the sight of the Gryffindor before him.  After an initial gasp, Draco's breathing started to slow down into quiet sobs and Harry did the one thing he had constrained himself from doing for the last two days.  He toed off his shoes and climbed onto the bed drawing the shuddering form of Draco Malfoy into his arms.  His right hand rubbed small soothing circles on the other boys back as Harry gently rocked the distraught teenager in his protective embrace.  All the time whispering comforting words into the soft silky blonde hair.

Lost in the moment Harry had no idea how long he had held Draco but he now recognised that the erratic breathing was now deep and even.  Glancing down Harry smiled at the sight that greeted him, Draco was fast asleep and for the first time since they had arrived in the hospital wing the blonde boys face was truly relaxed and calm.  Gently Harry started to lay the other boy back down on to the bed and slowly moved his arms so that he could slide off out from under the warm soft body.  The whimpering began as soon as he had started to release his hold; sighing Harry pulled Draco back into his arms and sliding back onto the bed it wasn't long before Draco's head came to rest on Harry, in the crook of his shoulder.

Hearing the room go quiet Madame Pomfrey poked her head out of her office and smiled at the sight of the two boys.  Early the next morning she found them in the same position.  Moving over to them Madame Pomfrey tapped Harry lightly on the shoulder and waited for a sigh of life.

Watching his eyes flutter open she said, "Harry the headmaster wants to see you."

As she watched the raven haired boy emerged from the depths of slumber and she couldn't help but smile at the faint blush that coloured his cheeks as he looked down to find the blonde boy still in his arms.  His hand reached out for the little round glasses that lay on the bedside cabinet.

"Ok, just give me a second," he said to her.

Madame Pomfrey nodded her acceptance and retreated from the side of the bed.  Harry carefully pulled himself out from under Draco and before turning to leave he placed a kiss on the forehead of the blonde angel.

While Harry walked to the headmasters' office he was in no doubt as to the meanings of the summons.  Over the last two days the siege had intensified and the final battle would be upon them any day now.  Reaching Professor Dumbledore's office Harry could sense the tension in the air, it hung heavily with the premise of the fore coming mêlée.  Mumbling the password to the gargoyle Harry's instincts weren't proven wrong as he reached the top of the spiral staircase and came face to face with a full assembly of the order of the phoenix.

With the final battle plans in place, the meeting came to an end and each member strode purposefully from the room.  They all knew their place, what would be required of them in the coming days and that it was unlikely that they would all return.

As the first hex was thrown in anger and hate in the grounds of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry Madame Pomfrey was readying the hospital wing for what she knew would now be a steady stream of casualties.  Casting a glance at the blonde boy who was wakening she made a decision that it was time to get him back into the action and give him something to focus on.

"Draco," she said and waited for him to look at her.  "Its time to get up I am going to need some help."

Slowly Draco eased himself off the bed he had been lay in for what seemed an age and sat and listened to the old medi-witch as she explained to him his duties as her assistant.  Getting up he headed off to the bathroom and resurfaced ten minutes later showered and dressed in clean robes that a house elf had delivered for him.  Back in the hospital wing Draco busied himself with the instructions that Madame Pomfrey had given him.

In the lull between finishing the preparations and the first set of casualties Draco had quizzed Madame Pomfrey about his stay in the old infirmary.  The story she had told him had him reeling with shock, relieved that someone cared and worried about what would happen next.

It only took two hours for the casualties to start to flow into the hospital.  Draco was left in charge of those who could be healed quickly and released to rejoin the battle while Madame Pomfrey worked on the patients who would need a longer stay or those for whom there was very little hope.

In one of the rare moments of quiet Madame Pomfrey cup of hot chocolate in hand smiled at her young assistant.  Slowly over the last thirty six hours she had witnessed the return of Draco Malfoy.  Watching him she noted his frustration grow with each casualty that was brought into the hospital wing for emergency attention.

As the second day of the siege of Hogwarts was coming to an end Draco found himself stood at the large windows at the end of the of the long ward, unaware of the fixed stare from Poppy Pomfrey.   Large mug of hot chocolate in hand he looked out at the school grounds watching a few duels.  Tipping his mug to swallow the last of the warm soothing liquid, he decided that enough was enough and he had to do more.

Searching Madame Pomfrey out he said, "Poppy, I need to do more.  I feel so helpless stuck up here."

Before he could say anymore she interrupted him saying, "I know what you mean.  I was wondering if you wanted to make a few house calls." Noticing the perplexed look on his face she said, "I spoke to the headmaster earlier and it seems that not everyone is coming up for treatment.  I thought that you could do the rounds and dose everyone up with a pepper up potion and treat any minor problems you come across."

Madame Pomfrey couldn't help but smile at the expression of relief at actually being useful that floated across the young mans face.

"Thanks, I'll go and get the supplies I'll need," he said as he dashed off to the stock room.

It wasn't long before he was back in the main ward looking for the old medi-witch again and catching sight of her Draco quietly made his way over to her.  She was treating one of the younger students for exhaustion and nightmares.

"I'm ready to go are you sure you will be ok alone?" Draco asked and watching her nod he said, "Where do you think will be the best place to start?"

Turning her gaze to him for a moment she said, "Great hall, they are using it as a central command."

Putting his hand on her shoulder Draco said, "I'll not be long but any problems just send someone to get me."

Standing still for a moment Draco was surprised as she did the one thing he was least expecting, she pulled him into her arms and hugged him.

Madame Pomfrey whispered, "Please be careful and I'll see you soon."

Leaving the safety of the hospital wing Draco wondered what he was about to face.  This was the first time he had been back in the main body of the school since he had been attacked but his fears were soon alleviated as he came across a few of the younger students he and Hermione had been working with for Professor Snape.  He couldn't help but smile at their obviously happy to see him expressions.  It wasn't long before he reached the doors to the great hall.

Pushing the door open Draco wasn't ready for the frantic activity that he came face to face with inside the huge room.  Entering quickly he located one of the teachers and was soon set to work performing much needed healing charms and handing out pepper up potion.  As he moved from table to table Draco couldn't help but search the room hoping to catch sight of some of the seventh year Gryffindor's.  Finally and to his relief he spotted a red head and swiftly made his way in that direction.

Getting closer Draco realised it was the right family but wrong red head.  Tapping Ginny Weasley on the shoulder Draco quickly scanned her, cast a few healing charms on the minor cuts and scraps she was harbouring and stood while she drank the pepper up potion he had given her.

"Have you seen Hermione, Ron or Harry?" he asked he cautiously.

Ginny looked up at the pale grey eyes and explored the depths before answering, "We all came in together but they got dragged off for a meeting with Professor Dumbledore," and she pointed to the prefects meeting room at the back of the hall.  "Draco…thanks."

Moving away from her towards the direction she had pointed he said over his shoulder, "Your welcome." 

Reaching the door Draco paused, collected his thoughts and took a deep calming breath before knocking lightly on the old carved wooden surface.  Waiting for a second until he heard a muffled enter Draco eased the heavy door open and walked into the once comforting prefects meeting room.

"Come in Mr Malfoy, it is good to see you and we are definitely in need of your services," Professor Dumbledore said.  "I think that we all need a break, we will reconvene this meeting in two hours."

As the headmaster stood Draco moved quickly to the first person and was relieved to find Hermione Granger a little scuffed around the edges but none the worse for ware.  After taking care of business Draco couldn't help himself as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight to him.  Neither said anything but the look that passed between them was enough and as he released her she stood and left the room.  This set up the pattern for the rest of the people waiting for attention, Draco healed their wounds, fed them potion and then dismissed them to go and get some much needed food.

Finally there was only one person left and to Draco's relief the last pair of eyes he looked up into were a deep green.  No words passed between them as Draco set about scanning Harry and healing him.  Both seemed to be lost in thought and working on autopilot.  Raising the phial to Harry's lips Draco's hand slipped effortlessly around Harry's neck gently moving into the raven coloured hair and cradling the back of his head while he tipped the potion between the open lips.  As the potion drained from the small glass phial Harry's eyes slowly closed accepting the warmth that the smooth potion spread through his body.

Lowering the now empty phial Draco moved to step back but was halted by the firm hand that was placed on the small of his back.  Raising his eyes back to meet Harry's Draco shivered at the depth of emotion that was shimmering from the emerald orbs.  The hand didn't move but simply held onto him as if he might disappear at any moment.  The eyes seemed to be searching and begging for something, acceptance, love and Draco did the only thing he could think of the to reassure the Gryffindor before him.  Slowly he leaned into the embraced, his second hand going to meet the first at the back of the other boys neck and his lips met those that were waiting for him, promising him what ever he wanted.

TBC

A/N: I know this chapter is not worth the R rating but the next chapter if people want it will be.  It will cover the two hours before Harry has to return to the meeting and the ensuing battle.  My divination skills see the prefect's bathrooms and bubbles.

Sorry about the mush but I just can't seem to help myself.

Please don't forget to click the little button and leave a review.


	2. two

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is not mine I'm just borrowing it for a little while.  No money is being made from this please don't sue.

Pairing: H/D - This is SLASH if you don't like don't read.  Somewhat explicit in places, but should be within the R rating (if not please let me know).

Rating: R 

***  As Love Blossoms  ***

At the first touch of Draco's lips on his Harry felt himself tense but with the soft caressing touch of the tender pink lips that where delicately moving over the top of his, he soon relaxed.  A warm sensual feeling gliding over his sensitive lips caused Harry to gasp and Draco took the opportunity to tentatively snake his tongue into Harry's mouth.  It wasn't long before the two boys were duelling for dominance an erotic aura of energy building between them.

The need to breath took over and pulling apart Harry and Draco stared at one another for a moment gulping in air as if it was their last.  Body slowly returning to something resembling normal Harry reached for Draco and pulled him back into his embrace so that Draco's head came to rest in the crook of his neck.  Closing his eyes Harry revelled in the scent that was distinctly Draco Malfoy, for Harry it was the most sensual thing he had every come across.

Raising his hands Draco pushed gently against Harry's chest and heaved himself back so that there was a small gap between their bodies.  Slowly he raised his head to take in the eyes of the boy who lived and was amazed to see them shining with love, passion and wonderment.

Smiling Draco traced Harry's face lovingly with his finger as he said; "I think you could do with some tender loving care before your meeting reconvenes."  Draco watched Harry smile before adding, "Come with me."

Taking Harry's hand in his own Draco led him from the small room and into the great hall.  Weaving their way through the bodies that had massed together and sliding out through the heavy wooden doors Draco guided Harry off to the right.  Harry was unsure where they were headed but simply followed the blonde not wanting to loose the feel of the delicate hand that was safely ensconced in his own.  

As the pair made their way through the winding corridors of the old castle both were lost in thought.  For Harry it was astonishment at the feel of Draco kissing him in the prefects meeting room only a few moments earlier and the hope that were ever they were going he would be able to experience more.  Draco on the other hand was filled with thoughts of hope that the response he had gotten from Harry earlier meant the same to Harry as it had to him.  Would Harry want him forever or was this going to be a one off, never to be experienced again.  This thought in itself terrified the blonde Slytherin but he knew he would accept anything Harry was prepared to offer.

Finally reaching their destination Draco halted in front of a door that Harry recognised and he smiled at the sight and hope filled him of what was possibly to come.  Draco turned quickly to glance at Harry and noting the smile on the dark haired boys face he turned back.  

Closing his eyes for a second Draco whispered the password "Coconut paradise."

As the door swung open Draco faltered at the threshold but was encouraged as he felt Harry's hand on the small of his back reassuring him and he moved into the room.  At the sound of the door clicking shut Draco turned to face the beautiful Gryffindor and gasped at the expression that was evident and clear on the other boys face.  Before he could process the thought any more he found himself wrapped up in the quidditch conditioned arms that had some how encircled him without his notice.  But it was the soft sensation of warm rosy lips covering his own that brought him out of his thoughts and back into the real world.

This time it was Draco's turn to be begged for admittance as Harry's tongue swirled across his bottom lip and without conscious thought Draco's own tongue darted out and ardently invited the other to enter.  One of Harry's hands found its way to the lustrous and creamy pale face where his thumb traced along the aristocratic cheekbone while his fingers slid along the side of the other boys neck brushing the edge of the ear in their journey and coming to rest in the smooth silky silver hair.  A low moan rumbled from within Draco at the titillating sensation that was now flowing through his body.  At the throaty guttural sound instinct took over and Harry pulled the blondes body closer still.

The feel of something hard and insistent digging into his flesh just above his hip caused Draco to become aware of his own growing arousal.  Detaching his mouth from Harry's he raised his hand and swept his index finger over the now red and swollen lips of what he knew to be his hearts desire.  Seeing the confusion in Harry's eyes Draco smiled and sliding his hands down Harry's arms he guided the other boy further into the room.  

Draco allowed his attention to wander from Harry just long enough to issue the command that had the luxurious bathtub filling with warm scented water.  Slowly his hands rose to the neck of Harry's robe and gently began to open the buttons before easing the garment from the broad shoulders and letting it pool on the floor at their feet.  Next his hands carried out the same procedure on the lightweight shirt that Harry had on and soon it to was on its way to the floor.  

The sight of Harry naked from the waist up was almost too much for Draco and he halted his divesting of Harry to savour the feel of toned hard muscle.  Hands glided over the warm sensitive skin leaving the owner moaning as a mouth laid fleeting kisses in random patterns across the hot flushed skin.  As the lips latched on to the erect pink nipple Harry's body arched into the caress and he gasped at the electrifying sensations that coursed around his body.  The velvety smooth skin of Draco's hands were tracing delicate patterns on the skin of Harry's back but soon found themselves weaving there way around his sides and coming to land on the waistband of the old cotton combat trousers.

Fingers lightly skimming the edge of the soft worn fabric Draco tilled his head slightly so that he could gauge Harry's reaction.  At the sudden loss of contact Harry's eyes opened and he fought to try and regulate his breathing.  As if suddenly aware of his surroundings Harry dropped his gaze and was captivated by the sight of the blonde head and pale silver grey eyes that seemed to be asking for permission to continue. 

In answer to the unasked question emerald eyes glowed with wonder, as they took in the soft flush they was creeping over the beautiful face that promised the earth.  Automatically Harry moved his hand from where it had been resting on the silky silvery hair to trace feather light touches over the face that was shining with love and passion.

Eyes locked together Draco's hands moved down to the first button and with its release Draco quickly moved onto the next.  No longer able to wait Draco pushed the material over the slender hips.  Thumbs hooked over the edge of the waistband his fingers slid down on the inside and came into contact with velvety smooth skin.  Harry couldn't contain the smirk that spread over his face at the look of surprise that was radiating from Draco's eyes.

Harry's passion filled voice said, "Just not had time to find any," as the smirked turned to a grin.  "Going commando is much easier."

The grin now on Draco's face matched Harry's as the thought of Harry being without underwear spurred Draco on and soon he found himself leaning back on his haunches surveying the naked body of the wizarding worlds golden boy.  For a brief moment Draco wondered how many others had had this pleasure but quickly pushed it to the back of his mind for later.

Tentatively pale delicate hands reached out and inch-by-inch they manoeuvred over the well-defined calf and thigh muscle that bore a fine coating of short black hair.  Sliding over the skin with a wanton fever nowhere went untouched.  Casually the hands snaked their way towards their goal until they finally closed around the soft protrusions causing Harry to gasp.

Body on overload Harry felt his knees begin to give away.  Looking down a rasping groan escaped as he caught sight of Draco's tongue darting out and tracing the length of his arousal. At the sensation of Draco taking him fully into his mouth and sheathing him Harry knew that he wouldn't last if he didn't do something and quick.  Hands stroking through the blonde hair he moved them to the shoulders of the other boy and gently tugged on the robes.  Slowly Draco was raised to his feet and Harry captured his mouth in a breath-taking kiss revelling in the taste of himself on the tongue of his love.

As the kiss deepened Harry moved his hands to the top of Draco's robes and soon they too were falling to the floor and meeting his own.  The need to feel naked skin pressed firmly against his own caused Harry to fore go the slow teasing removal of Draco's clothes.  It didn't take Harry long to remove all of the offending items and both boys groaned at the first contact.  

Just standing and holding each other tight Harry realised that this was what lovemaking was all about and that his other carnal adventures had been nothing but sex.  The feel of the other boy in his embrace was almost enough to drive him over the edge.  At that moment he also realised he had no idea if Draco had done this before.

Nuzzling the neck of the blonde Harry asked, "Have you done this before?" and he pulled back slightly so that he could see Draco's face as he answered.

Not able to look Harry in the eye Draco shook his head, as he said, "Not with another boy."

A multitude of thoughts floating through his mind Harry lifted Draco's chin with his finger and looking into the other boys' eyes he said, "We'll only do what you are comfortable with, ok," Harry smiled at the relief that washed over Draco's features.  "We don't need to rush into anything.  I plan on spending a long time getting to know you and this body."

At these words the relief turned into joy for Harry had just uttered the words Draco had been hoping to hear and he expressed this by lightly sweeping his lips over Harry's.  Pulling away Draco placed his hands in Harry's and guided him to the edge of the now full bath.  Together they descended into the depths of the warm water.   As the water lapped over their bodies Draco took the initiative and ran his hands over the well defined muscles of Harry's torso once more.

Leaning back on the ledge at the edge of the luxurious tub Harry couldn't resist and pulling Draco onto his lap he covered the other boys lips with his own.  The small whimper was all the encouragement that Harry needed to deepen the kiss and settle his hands at the base of the pale smooth back, shifting the supple body further along his legs.  With bodies now pressed together the feel of Draco's erection sandwiched between them had Harry on the brink of insanity.

Tucking Draco's legs tightly against his sides Harry stood and turning he placed the other boys bottom on to the edge of the tub.  Capturing Draco's eyes with his own Harry gauged the reaction of the other boy as he cautiously eased his knees apart and settled himself between them.  Hesitating slightly Harry searched for Draco's face but was rewarded with a pair of hands pulling him closer and into a tight embrace as lips descended over his.  What had started, as a chaste kiss was now fully loaded with heat and passion that was threatening to consume both boys.

Harry's mouth now found itself wandering along Draco's jaw gently nibbling at the adolescent skin showing first signs of stubble.  One hand holding Draco steady left Harry's other free to continue an exploration of the sculptured flesh before him.  At the same moment both hand and mouth latched onto the hard pink nipples causing a throaty moan to be released from deep within the blonde.  With the assault of the overtly sensitively skin over Harry continued his voyage revelling in the musky taste that was distinctly Draco Malfoy.

Somewhere in his lust filled brain Draco realised Harry's intention, a throaty rumble managed to catch Harry's attention as a pair of hands gently pulled on the raven black locks.  A pair of deep green eyes raised to take in a pair of eyes dilated so wide they were almost black.

Easing himself back over the lip of the cool tiled surface Draco whispered, "Together."

Moving back Harry understood the meaning behind the single utterance.  With release starved bodies now back into the water, lips were found each other again but this time with the added bonus of hands reaching down to tenderly take hold of the others now arching man hood.

Due to the intense need for satisfaction, completion of what had started over an hour ago, as a simple kiss didn't take long.  Soon both where shouting the others name as their orgasms swept through their bodies in tortuous waves of pleasure.  After what seemed an age, breathing returned to normal and it was time to actually use the warm bath water for what it was intended.  Soon both found themselves scrubbed clean and standing near the wooden benches reaching for fluffy towels.

Once again they were manoeuvring the corridors of Hogwarts school making their way back to the great hall were Harry would return to the fray of the raging battle and Draco to the hospital wing.  Reaching the doors one last kiss was shared before both went their separate ways until next time.

A/N: Thanks for reading.  Please don't forget to click the little button and leave a review.  Also if anyone would like a sequel to this I would be grateful for title suggestion (must start with As Love…).

Madame Padfoot


End file.
